Fraternité Mortelle
by jensev
Summary: Est il possible de mettre son amour pour son frère de côté et d'accepter la dure réalité qui s'offre à nous ? Une nouvelle enquête qui risque de très mal tourner pour les deux frangins...
1. prologue Fraternité mortelle

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Les fenêtres aux rideaux fermés ne laissaient passer qu'un filet de lumière. Ce même filet que juste un nuage de vapeur transperçait. Son souffle marquait le tempo dans la petite chambre. La pendule s'était arrêtée quelques secondes auparavant, marquée sans doute par l'événement qui venait de se produire. Le temps n'avait plus sa place ici. La vie non plus. Tout était fini.

Une odeur âcre, écœurante, avait envahi l'espace. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir sentie à plusieurs reprises auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci... C'était différent.

Agenouillé face au cadavre, il ne comprenait pas. Avoir enduré autant d'épreuves pour en arriver là... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il change ?

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant ?

Il posa le couteau sanglant à terre. Un couteau à la lame argentée... Un magnifique couteau en temps normal... Mais là, ce même couteau était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes le complice de son meurtre... Il ne pouvait plus le regarder... Regarder l'objet de son délit... Celui qui venait de faire de sa vie son pire cauchemar.

Il redressa la tête et passa ses yeux sur le corps allongé face à lui. Des pieds aux genoux. Des genoux à la taille. De la taille au torse. Du torse au cou. Du cou à...

Rien...

Le néant...

Juste une marre de sang boueuse... La source de cette odeur écœurante...

Où avait roulé la tête ?

Son regard filtra l'obscurité et il tenta de retrouver la partie manquante. Puis, il se leva et s'approcha de la commode.

Il aurait pu en vomir... Mais il n'en était rien.

La haine le rongeait de l'intérieur... Il aurait préféré mourir sur place que d'affronter le regard vitreux. Il saisit la tête dégoulinante et la releva au niveau de son torse.

Ses dents se mirent à grincer et dans un hurlement atroce il tomba à terre, serrant contre lui le visage éteint.

Le liquide poisseux maculait son sweat. Les larmes tombaient sur la chevelure châtain, se mêlant au sang qui la souillait. Les sanglots se firent entendre et soudain s'arrêtèrent dans un reniflement morbide.

Il passa ses mains sur les joues devenues soudain si pâles et posa ses yeux sur la bouche aux lèvres bleutées.

C'en était trop.

Il tentait de retenir son souffle mais ça lui était impossible. Un râle étouffé sortit du fond de sa gorge et il se mit à nouveau à pleurer, incrustant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux verts dont la lumière disparue reflétait à présent son âme meurtrie.

Quel pire crime pouvait-il exister que de tuer son propre frère ?


	2. chapitre 1

_Hutchinson – Kansas _

_5 jours plus tôt – Lundi 18h53._

L'Impala s'arrêta au feu rouge. Le conducteur attendit patiemment que le voyant change de couleur et lorsque ce fut le cas, il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sur la droite. En trois jours, les deux frères n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Les chasses se faisaient plutôt rares et ils passaient leur temps à rouler à la recherche d'un quelconque événement qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Aussi, lorsque le cadet avait été mit au courant de cette affaire par un ancien collègue à leur père, il s'était empressé d'en parler à son frère. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel apparemment, mais plusieurs meurtres avaient été commis et les flics du coin n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi, ou celui à qui, ils faisaient face.

- Dean ?! Réveilles-toi on y est !

- Mmh !! Encore cinq minutes, marmonna l'ainé.

- On est attendus Dean, renchérit Sam en refermant sa vitre.

Il enleva les clés du contact et ouvrit la boite à gant tandis que l'ainé redressa la tête en maugréant. Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un œil sur le bâtiment devant lequel Sam venait de garer la voiture.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ils étaient enfin sortis du trou paumé dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés une semaine auparavant. Ils avaient séjournés dans un village pour chasser ce que les habitants avaient pris pour un loup-garou... Les gens de là-bas avaient tout simplement oublié que le vieil Howard Frudge était toujours en vie et s'était retiré de toute civilisation... A voir l'attitude des habitants du village lorsqu'ils avaient compris leur erreur, les frères s'étaient dit que le vieil Howard avait certainement fait le bon choix...

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent du véhicule et montèrent les marches de l'établissement. Dean releva les yeux vers le bâtiment qui n'était plus très neuf et questionna son frère.

- Comment ça s'fait qu'on n'a aucune indication ?

- Le maire a préféré étouffer l'affaire, répondit le cadet. Les flics pensent à un tueur en série...

Dean grimaça légèrement et reprit :

- Sur quoi ils se basent ?

- Le nombre de victimes... 8 jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

L'ainé rehaussa ses lunettes et ils passèrent le tourniquet de l'entrée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil tout en sortant un porte carte de leur poche intérieure qu'ils présentèrent au barbu qui faisait office de secrétaire. Dean prit de vitesse son frère et se présenta à l'agent.

- Agent Sweeney et agent Todd du FBI... On vient voir la dernière victime du...

L'homme de l'accueil se pencha sur les cartes que les deux frères rengainèrent aussitôt. Il leur porta un regard sournois, levant un sourcil pour se permettre de juger les deux agents face à lui.

- Vous paraissez un peu jeunes pour des agents du FBI, fit remarquer l'homme.

- Vous pourriez juste nous dire où se trouve la salle d'autopsie s'il vous plait ? Demanda Sam sur un ton agacé.

Le comportement austère de l'homme commença à le faire trépigner sur place et lorsque Dean le remarqua il se mit à glousser. Il arrêta aussitôt lorsque son frère, tout en le toisant du regard, se mit à se racler la gorge.

L'homme passa du regard énervé de Sam à celui moqueur de Dean et indiqua du doigt la direction à prendre. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps, Sam en tapant du coude dans les côtes de l'ainé qui avait recommencé à rire.

Ils traversèrent un long corridor très éclairé qui menait au bloc d'autopsie et, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, ils furent accueillis par un homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Sam prit les devants et interpella le médecin :

- Dr Wilkinson ?

- Appelez-moi Matt..., répondit t-il. Vous êtes les agents du FBI que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

- C'est exact, fit Dean.

Matt s'avança vers les deux frères et tour à tour leur serra la main. Il se retourna vers son bureau, appuya sur un interphone et demanda après une certaine Sandra.

Il se lava les mains, enfila des gants et attendit patiemment, sans dire un mot, l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et Dean ne put se retenir d'émettre un léger gloussement de plaisir. Sam fit de grands yeux, espérant que personne n'avait entendu son idiot de frère.

- Bonjour, Sandra Humphrey, je suis l'assistante de Matt.

Elle serra la main des deux hommes et partit directement au fond de la pièce, là où le corps de la précédente victime était allongé. Dean la suivit du regard, un large sourire au bord des lèvres, et les trois hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme.

- Faites attention, le sol vient d'être lavé, dit-elle en se retournant vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Au même instant, un homme d'entretien entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table d'autopsie. Il fit un signe de tête à Sandra, passa derrière les deux frères et décrocha l'extincteur du mur.

Sandra fronça un sourcil en regardant Matt et celui-ci lui sourit.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils font les remplacements...

Sandra fit un signe de tête et se retourna à nouveaux vers la table.

L'homme d'entretien repassa derrière Sam et au même instant dérapa sur le sol fraichement lavé. Automatiquement, il s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : la veste du cadet.

Il entraina Sam dans son élan et ils chutèrent tout deux lourdement devant les yeux effarés de tous les jeunes gens présents dans la salle. Avant que Sam n'ait put se dégager, l'extincteur qui avait volé dans les airs, retomba sur sa tête, dans un bruit sourd et manquant de peu l'assommer complètement.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et grimaçant, il aida son frère à se relever alors que celui-ci portait la main à son crâne. L'homme d'entretien s'excusa aussitôt puis repartit précipitamment avec l'extincteur. L'ainé regarda Sam de la tête aux pieds comme pour s'assurer que son frère allait bien et le questionna :

- Ca va ?

Sam se redressa en serrant les dents. Il épousseta son jean, réajusta sa cravate et fit comme si de rien n'était sous le regard amusé mais inquiet de l'ainé.

- Vous pourriez nous résumer la situation ? Demanda Sam.

Matt sourit et pour ne pas gêner le cadet, il enchaina aussitôt sur l'affaire.

- Bien sûr..., dit-il en prenant un dossier sur son bureau. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous avions huit victimes pour quatre lieux du crime... En un peu moins d'une semaine et demie... Ca commence à faire beaucoup...

Sam leva un sourcil et questionna le médecin.

- Deux victimes sur chaque lieux ou...

- Exact, reprit Matt. En fait, le tueur s'attaque à des frères... Il en décapite un, tranche la gorge de l'autre et laisse les armes sur les lieux du crime... Mais jusqu'à maintenant on n'a trouvé aucune empreinte à part celles des victimes...

Sam se tourna vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils et l'ainé se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Vous disiez que jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous aviez huit victimes...

- On nous a apporté un nouveau cadavre il y a une demi-heure, répondit-elle.

- Un seul ?

- Un seul, confirma-t-elle devant l'air perplexe du plus jeune, tout en remontant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- On pourrait voir le corps ? Reprit le cadet.

- Bien sûr...

La jeune femme souleva le drap blanc et découvrit le corps d'un homme décapité. La tête avait été déposée dans une boite juste à côté. L'homme n'avait pas l'air très âgé et à première vue, la seule éraflure laissée sur son corps, à part la tête décapitée, devait être une légère entaille qu'il avait au bras.

La jeune femme reprit aussitôt :

- Blanc, la trentaine, en bonne santé, aucun signe distinctif.

Sam mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

Elle saisit un carnet posé sur une table d'autopsie près d'elle et en feuilleta les pages.

- Alex Warden, plombier... Il travaillait à son compte... Et... Il était fils unique.

Sam haussa un sourcil. L'entaille au bras était certainement due à son boulot... Il n'en ressortait rien d 'étonnant. Il continua :

- Des traces ? Quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer un autre meurtre sur le lieu du crime ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Matt en s'avançant vers le cadavre.

- Matt doit pratiquer l'autopsie dans dix minutes, reprit Sandra. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez restez et...

- On... On va y aller... fit Sam. On n'voudrait pas vous déranger.

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête. A la tête de son frère, l'ainé avait tout de suite compris que la vue d'un corps qui se fait charcuter ne faisait pas partie du programme de la journée de Sam. Dean sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit à Matt.

- Vous pourriez nous appeler si vous trouvez quelque chose ou si vous avez d'autres renseignements ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fourra la carte dans sa poche. Sandra se rapprocha de lui, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Je te retrouve à la maison !

Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de saluer les deux frères et Matt alla chercher un dépliant, posé près de la fenêtre.

- Tenez... J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous servir...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam.

Le cadet saisit le prospectus et Matt éclaira sa lanterne.

- L'hôtel où les deux précédentes victimes ont été retrouvées.

Sam le remercia et les Winchester quittèrent la salle d'autopsie après avoir salué une dernière fois le médecin légiste.

- Ca va ta tête ? demanda Dean à son frère d'un air inquiet. Tu t'es ramassé un sacré coup tout à l'heure.

Sam porta la main à son crâne et fit la moue.

- Un peu mal au crâne mais j'dois être chanceux j'ai juste une petite bosse...

Dean hocha la tête, se contenta de la réponse du cadet et fit semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter plus.

- Pour en revenir à l'enquête... reprit Dean. C'est juste un tueur en série banal... Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous... On devrait partir...

- On peut toujours rester quelques jours... Ca nous ferait pas d'mal de prendre des vacances et... On sait jamais...

- Y'a certainement des choses plus importantes Sammy... Mais d'un autre côté... L'est pas mal la Sandra... Ce serait p't'être bien de regarder cette affaire de plus près, suggéra Dean d'un regard presque vicieux.

- Tu veux te risquer à marcher sur les plates bandes de Matt ?

- Oh ! Ils sont pas mariés !

- Comment... souffla Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas d'alliances... Pas l'même nom...

- Ca veut rien dire ça, conclut le cadet d'un air amusé.

Dean sourit en coin et devant l'attitude désespérante de son frère, Sam secoua la tête.

Arrivée à l'Impala, il se dirigea du côté conducteur et Dean le héla.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Sammy... C'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé la conduire une fois que tu dois en prendre l'habitude...

- T'as pas beaucoup dormi depuis deux jours... T'es sûr que...

Sam avait visiblement l'air inquiet sur l'état de fatigue de son frère mais le regard de Dean avait suffit à le stopper dans sa phrase.

Il refit le tour de l'Impala et Dean s'installa au volant.

L'ainé démarra la voiture et déboita en invectivant presque son frère.

- Manqu'rait plus qu't'abimes mon bébé !

Au même instant un crissement de pneu et un froissement de tôle se firent entendre. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux à l'impact qu'il venait de ressentir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Sam regarda son frère et, devant la mine furieuse qu'avait adoptée Dean, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

L'ainé allait sortir de la voiture lorsque quelqu'un tapa contre la vitre.

- J'peux savoir c'qui vous a pris ? Le clignotant ça n'existe pas chez vous ?

Dean déglutit et sortit de la voiture. Il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De longs cheveux noirs aussi sombres que ses yeux et un teint pâle qui contrastaient furieusement avec ses lèvres rouges. Elle toisa du regard le jeune homme et reprit aussitôt.

- Vous vous rendez compte que votre poubelle vient de défoncer ma déesse ?

A ces mots Dean ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands. « Comment elle parle de mon bébé celle là ! » Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et remarqua la Porsche noire au feu droit cassé. Il rumina les mots prononcés par la demoiselle en levant les yeux au ciel et machinalement tapota la portière de l'Impala. Il aurait voulu lui dire les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant, mais bizarrement les mots ne sortirent pas. Il se sentait subjugué par cette beauté et le pseudo-sourire de la jeune femme le dissuada de toute impolitesse.

- J'vous avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est un peu trop tard pour ça ! Vous comptez faire quoi là ? Demanda la jeune femme en le snobant légèrement.

Dean fit un large sourire et la jeune femme le toisa une nouvelle fois.

- Si vous croyez qu'une pizza et un pack de bière vous sortiront d'affaire, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil... Enfin... En y regardant de plus près... Vous avez plus de dégâts que moi !

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et Dean se retourna brusquement pour vérifier ses dires. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'énorme éraflure et l'impact laissés par le phare brisé, il se retourna dans l'intention de vociférer un juron apocalyptique dont lui seul connaissait le secret, mais elle était déjà remontée en voiture et à l'instant même où il avait reposé ses yeux sur son véhicule, elle avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues.

L'ainé pouvait entendre son frère rire de l'intérieur de l'Impala.

- Elle avait l'air plutôt pressée, ricana Sam.

Dean regarda la voiture s'éloigner et pencha la tête en faisant la moue. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à la jeune femme, il avait ressenti une étrange sensation... Sensation qui venait de disparaître en même temps que la magnifique Porsche... Il passa sa main sur l'éraflure de la carrosserie et remonta en voiture. Il démarra aussitôt et le véhicule se dirigea en direction de l'hôtel du prospectus.


	3. chapitre 2

_Lundi - 20h25 – Motel « The Last Chance » _

La chambre était banale. Les frères étaient habitués à ce genre de pièce de quatre mètres sur trois entourées de quatre murs insalubres, seulement cassés par une fenêtre qui au moindre souffle de vent risque de s'effondrer lorsqu'elle est ouverte. Le silence régnait seulement entrecoupé du tic tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur qui égrenait les secondes. Les longues secondes que le cadet semblait compter les yeux vissés sur la trotteuse de l'objet du temps. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère l'air interrogateur.

- Qu'est c'qui t'as prit tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Dean plaqua son regard sur le visage de son frère.

- Si j'avais moi-même éraflé ta bagnole tu m'aurais allumé aussitôt !

- Je... Je sais pas... Répondit l'ainé en faisant la moue.

Dean fronça un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas... Elle était tellement belle que rien ne lui avait importé à ce moment là... Même pas la peinture éraillée sur la carrosserie scintillante...

- C'était pas d'sa faute après tout ! Rajouta t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sam lui répondit par la même mimique mais fut étonné malgré tout de la réponse de son frère... Il était rare que Dean accepte aussi facilement ses erreurs. Le cadet se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et fut soudainement pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lavabo.

Il appuya ses deux mains sur la faïence, baissa la tête et une migraine vint lui marteler sauvagement le crâne. L'extincteur avait dû taper plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il sortit un tube d'aspirine de sa poche, en avala un et but quelques gorgées d'eau directement au robinet.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Il sentait cette sensation étrange du tiraillement d'estomac lorsqu'on a faim mais en même temps cette sensation était partagée avec une nausée digne des lendemains de cuites... Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de reprendre un souffle à peu près normal... Celui qu'il avait à cet instant était entrecoupé comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres...

Soudain, la migraine reprit de plus belle. Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas gémir... Pour ne pas que son frère s'inquiète - encore – pour lui. Cette sensation... Il la connaissait... Mais elle n'avait plus réapparut depuis un certains temps déjà... Etait-il possible qu'il ait à nouveau une vision ?

Il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage dur et froid et tomba à genoux, les mains toujours crispées sur le lavabo.

Il lui semblait entendre des voix... Voir des gens qui s'affolaient... Du sang... Et comme elle était arrivée, la migraine disparut, laissant Sam, les larmes de douleurs aux bords des yeux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle de ça à son frère... Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise que ses visions recommençaient... Et puis... C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an... Pas de quoi s'en affoler. Il se repassa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya, regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet et lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa tête n'allait pas faire poser de questions à l'ainé, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte, après avoir pris soin d'attraper sa veste.

Il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose pour enlever ce gout métallique qui venait insidieusement de s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers son frère.

- J'te ramène un truc ?

Dean secoua la tête et s'allongea sur le lit, une main derrière la tête pendant que l'autre zappait sur les programmes télé de l'après midi.

Sam referma la porte derrière lui, enfonça sa tête dans son col et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'était pas très tard et pourtant la nuit était déjà bien tombée. L'hiver était rude, dans quelques jours ils fêteraient Noël... Fêter... Un mot qui ne voulait plus vraiment dire grand chose pour eux. Noël c'est une fête de famille, les parents et les enfants assis tous ensemble autour d'une table.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël. Son père était trop souvent absent, il n'avait pas connu sa mère... Quelle belle famille ils formaient !!

Le seul noël vraiment cool qu'il avait passé c'était l'année précédente avec Dean... La journée n'avait pas été très fameuse ce jour-là, mais la récompense avait été plus que généreuse. Voir le sourire de son frère ce soir-là avait été le plus magnifique cadeau jamais reçut auparavant.

Mais ce noël ci allait être différent. L'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de la tête de Dean l'année précédente avait disparut...

Il sourit, souffla fort en pensant au lait de poule qu'ils allaient pouvoir peut-être partager une nouvelle fois et continua de marcher droit.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de passer le distributeur. Il tourna la tête quand il remarqua son erreur et fit aussitôt demi-tour.

Il repassa devant l'accueil et au travers de la fenêtre, aperçut la jeune femme percutée plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Il comprenait son frère... Lui, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue après l'accident. Il avait juste aperçut ses longs cheveux noirs et les formes généreuses dont elle disposait. C'était d'ailleurs ces formes qui pouvaient lui assuré que c'était bien la même jeune femme...

Elle était concentrée sur le registre des clients, levant juste les yeux pour regarder la télévision allumée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber devant son visage, découvrant ainsi une peau d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un mort... Il en frissonna... Elle avait des traits parfaits, chaque ligne de son visage était parfaitement formée, créant une douceur harmonieuse qui attirait le regard. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur le visage de Sam qui, gêné, grimaça avant de repartir vers le distributeur.

Il inséra sa monnaie, appuya sur les touches pour sélectionner une barre de céréales et attendit le vrombissement de la machine qui devait lui signifier que sa commande était en cours de route. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, n'entendant aucun bruit de la machine, il tapa légèrement sur le côté.

Rien...

Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais tenta le coup une seconde fois, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Le distributeur fit un gros bruit sourd et s'éteignit. Il se mit à maugréer. « T'as tout gagné !! »

- Qu'est c'que vous faites ?

Sam se retourna et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait face à la jeune femme, il tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement.

- C'est pas d'ma faute... C'est...

La jeune femme s'approcha du distributeur, y jeta un œil et se retourna vers Sam.

- Il s'est bloqué ?! Lui demanda-t-elle. C'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui... Dites-moi combien j'vous dois...

- Aheum... Il se racla la gorge tout en fuyant le regard de son interlocutrice. C'est... C'est pas grave vous savez, je...

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit quelques pièces de monnaie et redressa la tête.

- Eh ! C'est vous qui étiez avec le mec qui m'a percutée cet après midi !

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt dans une mine presque défaite. « Ca y est, tu la connais même pas que t'es déjà marqué au fer rouge ! »

- Vous inquiétez pas ! J'vous en tiendrais pas rigueur... Le rassura-t-elle. Après tout ça arrive ce genre de choses ! Je m'appelle Kayla... Kayla Morley... Je suis la gérante de l'hôtel...

- Sam... Sam Todd dit-il d'un air presque gêné.

Il se mit à sourire et serra la main que lui tendait la jeune femme, elle en profita pour lui glisser la monnaie dans la paume avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés, ouvrit le distributeur et tendit une barre aux céréales au jeune homme.

- Comment... Il fronça un sourcil.

- Cherchez pas... Vous n'comprendriez pas...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans son bureau. Sam plissa les yeux, fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre.

Il trouva un Dean endormit, ronflant, la télécommande toujours dans la main. Sam la lui enleva, et recouvrit délicatement le corps de son frère avec la couverture.

Peu importe si aujourd'hui ils n'avaient plus leur parents pour fêter Noël... Son frère était là... En vie... C'était le plus important.

Dean grogna et Sam resta le regarder encore quelques secondes avant de s'allonger à son tour sur son lit. Ils avaient passés les trois dernières semaines à courir les routes, chasser diverses créatures et avaient très peu dormi. Que Dean ait sombré aussi facilement ne l'étonnait pas. Il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir plusieurs jours d'affilés juste pour fuir les cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était revenu de « là-bas ».

La migraine recommença à lui marteler légèrement le crâne et avant qu'elle n'empire il préféra prendre ses précautions. Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau posée près du lit, avala deux aspirines et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit.

Cette migraine là n'était pas aussi violente que la précédente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur que lui procuraient ses visions... Mais il fallait quand même qu'il fasse gaffe à ne pas abuser des antidouleurs... Pas sûr que ce soit bon d'en prendre aussi régulièrement...

Par ailleurs, cette satanée migraine faisait tellement mal et il avait tellement sommeil qu'il priait juste que ça s'arête... Et surtout que son frère ne se rende compte de rien sous peine de devoir faire un stage à l'hôpital et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir avant que l'ainé ne lui en ai donné l'autorisation. Autorisation qui passe bien sûr par les questions habituelles pour savoir si Sam a toujours toute sa tête... Question, bien sûr, basée sur la gente féminine et dont les réponses du cadet, si elles sortent de l'ordinaire, donnerait un indice quand à l'état de santé mentale de ce dernier...

Sam se mit à rire, guetta d'un œil son grand frère et regarda un peu la télé en mangeant sa barre de céréales. Puis, le sommeil le gagnant, il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

******

_« Tu ne mérites pas de vivre... _

_Vois ce que tu as fais ! Il avait confiance en toi ! Il était ton frère ! Comment as-tu osé agir de la sorte ? Tout ce qu'il demandait c'est que tu l'aimes comme tel... Que tu l'épaules, que tu sois là pour lui ! Pas que tu lui tournes le dos !_

_Tu n'es rien... Un être abject qui ne devrait plus respirer... Tout ce qu'il te reste c'est de soigner ta peine de la meilleure façon qu'il soit..._

_Tu ne mérites pas de vivre... _

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... Tu connais ta destinée... Ce futur qui te tend les bras... Un geste... Un simple geste qui te délivrera de ce que tu ne peux pas supporter !_

_Vous aviez grandit ensemble, vous aviez connu les mêmes peines, les mêmes doutes, les mêmes tracas... En l'espace de quelques secondes tu as réussis à bousillé tout ça... Trente années réduites à néant..._

_TU NE MERITES PLUS DE VIVRE !!! »_

******

_Mardi 5h45._

La sonnerie retentit dans la chambre. Sam grommela et chercha du bout des doigts le portable que son frère tentait de fuir en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Mmm... Allo ? Fit Sam d'une voix pâteuse.

- Agent Sweeney ?

- Non... L'autre... répondit-il.

Le jeune homme se redressa, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Sandra ?

- Vous nous aviez demandé de vous appeler si nous avions du nouveau... Nous avons trouvée une nouvelle victime...

- On arrive...

Sam raccrocha, attrapa son oreiller et le jeta sur son frère.

- Debout... Y'a du nouveau... lança-t-il à son frère

Dean se retourna en s'étirant, se leva au bout de quelques secondes après avoir tenté d'émerger du magnifique rêve érotique foutu en l'air par son frère chéri, et les deux jeunes hommes s'habillèrent.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Mardi 6h35._

Dean et Sam buvaient leur café tout en marchant vers la salle d'autopsie. Ils avaient les yeux explosés par un manque de sommeil évident et tentaient de reprendre un peu plus de contenance avant de retrouver la jeune femme qui leur avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt. Comme la veille, ils entrèrent dans le labo sans frapper et les deux frères eurent immédiatement le même air de dégoût.

Sandra était en train de pratiquer l'autopsie du cadavre. Elle avait les mains gantées, couvertes de sang, et venait de poser le cœur de la victime dans une balance.

Sam regarda son café et le jeta aussitôt dans la poubelle en grimaçant.

La jeune femme sourit et eut l'air presque gênée de ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient face à eux.

- J'aurais peut-être du attendre un peu, dit-elle en se tournant vers le cadet. Comment va votre tête ?

- Une légère migraine mais ça va, répond-t-il en souriant face à l'attention de la jeune femme. Je vous remercie d'vous en inquiéter...

Il hocha la tête et Dean, tournant la sienne vers son frère, put même déceler ce que l'on appelle un semblant de rougissement. Il tenta de garder son sérieux face à la jeune femme en se retenant de rire, et enchaina aussitôt sur leur visite si matinale.

- La dernière victime ?

- Oui... répondit-elle. Il s'agit de Ryan Tanner... Plombier lui aussi... Il travaillait avec Monsieur Warden... Il était son associé... Aux dires de l'ex-femme de Mr Tanner, les deux hommes devaient déjeuner ensemble hier...

- Il avait été interrogé ? Continua l'ainé.

- Non... En fait... On n'a pas eu le temps de le faire...

Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant le cadavre et enchaina aussitôt.

- Où a été retrouvé le corps ?

- Chez lui... reprit la jeune femme. C'est son ex-femme et leur fille qui l'ont trouvé... Il était censé aller chercher sa fille à l'école et la ramener à sa mère dans la soirée mais la petite a attendu plus d'une heure et demie à la garderie. Sa mère la récupérée et dans la soirée, elles sont allées chez lui pour savoir si tout allait bien... Il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

- Et elles ont découvert le corps... En conclut Dean.

Il se retourna vers son frère et ils grimacèrent en imaginant la scène. Au vue du corps allongé sur la table d'autopsie, la façon dont la gorge avait été tranchée, la petite allait avoir des cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours.

- Cependant... La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un court instant. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Sam fronça un sourcil et Sandra continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai un doute sur l'identité du soi-disant tueur en série.

- Sandra, on en a déjà parlé ! Matt venait de s'approcher d'elle.

- Je sais Matt, mais cette histoire est trop bizarre. La jeune femme secoua la tête et releva ses yeux sur Sam.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Dean la questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous paraît bizarre Sandra ?

La jeune femme regarda Matt, serra les lèvres et posa son regard sur l'ainé.

- Je doute que nous ayons à faire à un seul et unique tueur.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam d'une mine interrogative.

- Pour les têtes décapitées on ne peut pas réellement encore le dire mais les gorges tranchées...

Elle serra la mâchoire et reprit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas la même personne qui a fait ça... La force est différente à chaque fois, l'empreinte de la lame n'est pas la même...

- Pas le même couteau ! Dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Ca oui, on le sait depuis le début... Sandra se retourna vers le corps et reprit. Mais la profondeur et... Sur certaines victimes on dirait que le tueur a hésité...

- On en n'est pas encore sûrs... Matt lui coupa la parole. Le tueur a très bien pu, en effet, hésiter... Un cabinet d'expertise est en train de faire des examens plus complets sur les deux dernières victimes avant Mr Warden... Ici c'est une petite ville, on n'a pas le matériel nécessaire... Ils nous diront si oui ou non Sandra a raison...

- Plusieurs tueurs ? Demanda le cadet d'une moue sceptique et en se tournant vers son frère les sourcils rehaussés. Quelqu'un reproduirait les meurtres en prenant exemple sur les premiers... Ou alors ils sont de mèches et travaillent ensemble.

- La deuxième solution paraitrait plus probable, reprit Matt. A part les flics du coin, le maire et vous, personne n'est au courant de la façon dont les meurtres ont lieu. Ah et bien sûr l'ex-femme de Mr Tanner ainsi que sa fille et le laboratoire d'expertise de la ville voisine... Les journalistes ont été évincés de l'affaire.

- Les familles des autres victimes ? Demanda Sam.

Dean venait de se retourner vers son frère et semblait suivre la discussion d'un air presque agacé. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sandra qui reprit aussitôt.

- Impossible ! Nous avons cachées les réelles circonstances de la mort des victimes aux familles.

- Il pourrait y avoir des fuites... Sam cherchait vraisemblablement des indices sur l'identité du tueur – ou des tueurs - en série.

- On est dans une petite ville ici... Reprit Sandra. On connaît chaque flic personnellement... Ainsi que le maire...

Dean souffla fort et coupa son frère alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question.

- Pour résumer, pas de fuites, personne n'est au courant et on a peut-être plusieurs tueurs qui travailleraient ensemble...

- C'est ça... La jeune femme fronça un sourcil au ton employé par l'ainé.

- Et bien sûr... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucun suspect...

Il se tourna vers son frère en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Ca n'arrange pas nos affaires et ça nous fout plus dans la merde qu'autre chose !

Matt et Sandra se regardèrent dépités. Jusqu'à présent les flics de la ville n'avaient rien trouvé. Matt avait espéré que la venue de Dean et Sam à Hutchinson pourrait permettre de résoudre cette affaire. Les échos quant à leur sujet s'étaient avéré plutôt de bonne qualité et d'après les dires de leur ami commun, Matt avait placé tous ses espoirs sur les deux jeunes hommes en se basant sur leur notoriété.

Dean demanda la permission à la jeune femme de regarder les notes prises par elle-même sur la scène du crime et feuilleta les pages une par une.

Le corps avait été retrouvé baignant dans son sang, au pied du lit, le couteau posé à un mètre soixante cinq de lui. Un couteau provenant de sa cuisine et ne contenant aucune autre empreinte à part celle de la victime. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans l'appartement laissée par le ou les potentiels tueurs. Cependant un détail fit lever un sourcil un sourcil à l'ainé et il questionna Matt à ce sujet.

- La porte était fermée à clé ?

- On suppose que le tueur avait un double des clés, répondit Matt. C'est la seule explication possible. Il se mit à réfléchir un instant. A moins qu'on ait à faire à un fantôme !!

Le jeune homme se mit à ricaner mais cette réflexion fit se croiser les regards des deux frères.

- A propos de Mr Tanner... Reprit le cadet en faisant semblant d'ignorer la remarque du jeune homme. Vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur ses relations avec Mr Warden... Vous savez autre chose que le fait qu'ils aient été associés ?

Matt regarda la jeune femme et reprit la parole.

- On n'sait rien pour l'instant... Vous devriez aller interroger Mme Tanner, elle vous en apprendra peut-être un peu plus...

Sam hocha la tête et saisit la feuille que lui tendait le jeune homme et sur laquelle était inscrite l'adresse de l'ex-femme de Mr Tanner. Il regarda son frère et fit un sourire en coin.

- Il est rare de te voir avec cette tête... On dirait que tu réfléchis.

- Mais c'est le cas ! Répondit l'ainé en arquant un sourcil et en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna vers Sandra et continua. Vous nous avez bien dit que jusqu'à présent le... Pardon, les tueurs ne s'attaquaient qu'à des frères ?

- C'est exact... Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant. Mais... Mr Warden comme Mr Tanner étaient tous deux fils uniques...

- Merci Sandra... Remercia l'ainé.

Il se retourna vers son frère et lui fit signe de la tête de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent les médecins légistes et s'en allèrent. A peine Dean avait-il refermé la porte derrière eux qu'il reprit la discussion avec son frère.

- On devrait commencer par vérifier ça...

- Vérifier quoi ?

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux tout en regardant le cadet d'un air étonné.

- Attends... J'ai mal au crâne d'un coup... On la refait ok ? Répète moi ce que je viens de te dire...

- Que t'as mal au crâne ? Lui répondit Sam d'un ton moqueur.

- Non avant...

- Qu'on devrait commencer par vérifier ça ?

- Vérifier quoi ? Reprit l'ainé.

- Euh... Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Qu'ils étaient fils uniques ?

- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! J'ai vraiment cru que les rôles s'étaient inversés... Au moins ça t'aurait aidé pour draguer Sandra.

Sam secoua la tête, mit une main dans sa poche et poussa la porte du hall. Dean baissa la tête tout en descendant les marches de l'immeuble et reprit.

- Alors... On commence par quoi ?

- La mairie... Les archives... On a le choix...

- Et cette histoire de fantôme ? L'ainé se passa une main sur le menton. Tu crois que ça pourrait être possible ?

- J'en sais rien... Mais... Le cadet plissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les picotements d'une nouvelle migraine qui faisaient leur apparition.

- Il faudrait aussi aller parler au gérant de l'hôtel au sujet des victimes précédentes, il n'était pas là quand on a prit les chambres hier, reprit Dean.

- Euhm... En parlant du gérant... Sam hésita à continuer sa phrase et chercha les bons termes à employer en savourant à l'avance ce qui risquait de se passer lorsque l'ainé apprendrait pour Kayla.

- Quoi ? Demanda Dean plutôt perplexe face à l'attitude de son frère.

- C'est une gérante... Répondit Sam en se tournant vers l'ainé et en se retenant de rire.

- Hoo ! Intéressant ! Dean venait d'afficher un énorme sourire vicieux. Je vais peut-être pouvoir reprendre mon exercice préféré : Ma drague compulsive !

- C'est la fille à la Porsche. Reprit Sam d'un air amusé.

Dean déglutit et ouvrit la portière de l'Impala en portant un regard presque accusateur sur son frère.

- Tu te chargeras de lui poser les questions...

Sam se mit à rire à gorge déployée et ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

- Poule mouillée !

- Je... Il stoppa sa phrase de lui même, se tourna vers le cadet et soudain afficha un immense sourire.

- Qu... Quoi ? Demanda Sam. Pourquoi tu m'regardes avec ta tête d'obsédé ?

- Ma tête de... C'est pas moi qui rougis quand une femme me parle !

- J'ais pas rougi... Je... J'ai... Fous-moi la paix !

L 'ainé se mit à rire et Sam afficha sa mine de chien battu à qui on vient d'enlever son os. Dean commença à le charrier et la voiture démarra pour prendre la direction de la mairie.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Mardi 7h30 – Motel Grindhouse_

Les deux frères étaient assis sur le lit. Sam feuilletait les documents que lui avait laissés Sandra, Dean quant à lui, cherchait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant que les projets de l'heure étaient passés à la trappe à cause d'une erreur humaine, erreur bien sûr de son frère qui, au moment où il avait parlé d'aller à la mairie, était certainement trop occupé à penser à un certain médecin légiste plutôt qu'à leur enquête en cours.

- T'aurais quand même pu prévoir ça ! Dean souffla ses mots en réajustant son lacet de chaussure.

- C'est pas d'ma faute si la mairie n'ouvre que dans deux heures !

- Faut surtout qu't'arrêtes de penser aux gonzesses, ricana l'ainé.

Sam se retourna vers son frère en secouant la tête et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà celui-ci enchainait.

- J'ai vue la Porsche garée devant l'accueil... Je vais aller parler à... Dean chercha ses mots et Sam lui vint en aide.

- Kayla... Kayla Morley...

L'ainé se retourna vers son frère.

- Pardon ?

- C'est son nom... répondit Sam en rabaissant les yeux sur les feuillets.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Il venait d'arquer un sourcil et adoptait une mine d'incompréhension.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir !

- Non... Tu m'as pas dit que tu l'avais rencontrée... Et t'as pas eu idée de lui parler des victimes ?

Dean écarta les bras devant l'évidence que son frère n'y avait vraiment pas mis du sien.

- Nope. Le cadet avait secoué la tête d'un air amusé.

- Et... Pourquoi ? Répondit Dean visiblement étonné.

- Parce que je me suis dis que ça serait plus marrant si c'était toi qui le faisais !

Sam se mit à ricaner en regardant son frère.

L'ainé le dévisagea, se leva et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Devant l'air moqueur et passablement enfantin du cadet, Dean capitula et sortit de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pendant que lui allait récolter des informations sur les victimes précédentes, Sam s'occuperait de relire les dossiers de Mr Tanner et Mr Warden que lui avait confiés Sandra. Ils avaient parlé tout deux de cette possibilité de fantôme et Sam avait commencé quelques recherches. Malheureusement, le peu d'indices dont ils disposaient ne pouvaient pas les aider plus que ça. Il y avait bien une histoire qui s'était passée plusieurs années auparavant mais ça ne corroborait pas du tout. Là, les victimes avaient soit la tête coupée, soit la gorge tranchée, et l'article qu'avait trouvé le cadet ne parlait en aucun cas de cette deuxième version de meurtres. De plus, le meurtrier était passé à la chaise électrique dans un autre Etat et à cette époque, les mecs électrocutés passaient en général au four plutôt que d'être enterrés et étaient par la suite inhumés là où avait eu lieu l'exécution, sauf cas exceptionnels bien sûr. S'il s'agissait véritablement d'un fantôme, Sam n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il pourrait s'agir, d'autant plus que la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment corroborer cette supposition était que la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé, mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué Matt, le tueur avait très bien pu avoir le double des clefs, ce qui justifierait sans problèmes qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un humain. Cette option ne ravissait pas les frères, tous deux savaient pertinemment que si c'était le cas, ils n'allaient pas s'en mêler. Un tueur en série n'est pas sur la liste des choses bizarres qu'ils sont censés chasser d'ordinaire. Sam en avait donc conclu qu'avant de trouver le vrai coupable il fallait qu'ils trouvent le vrai mobile des crimes. Ca les renseignerait certainement sur le coupable de ces mises en scènes macabres. Il s'évertuait donc, pendant que son frère allait jouer de sa drague compulsive, à chercher les moindres détails qui pourraient rapprocher les deux dernières victimes.

En approchant de l'accueil, Dean réajusta son jean. Il se regarda rapidement dans l'une des fenêtres pour vérifier sa coiffure et entra dans l'office en souriant.

Kayla était de dos, à ranger des dossiers sur une étagère qui en contenait déjà des dizaines, quand elle entendit le plancher grincer.

- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir vous excuser ! Lui dit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Dean prit un air frustré et avança jusqu'au bureau.

- En fait... Je suis pas venu pour ça... Et... Comment vous avez deviné que...

- Votre parfum... Aftershave en fait je pense... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant.

Dean sortit sa carte d'agent et la posa sur le comptoir.

- Agent Sweeney... J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur les victimes qui ont été retrouvées dans votre hôtel.

Kayla saisit la carte, fronça les sourcils en la redéposant sur le comptoir et continua de ranger ses dossiers.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Qui a découvert les corps ? demanda-t-il

- La femme de ménage.

- Ils étaient clients chez vous depuis combien de temps ?

Il notait sur un calepin les réponses que lui donnait la jeune femme.

- Quatre jours.

Elle n'avait pas une seule fois relevée les yeux de ses dossiers

- Vous avez eu des soucis avec eux... Du désordre... Quelque chose qui vous aurez semblé... Sortir de l'ordinaire ?

- Rien du tout... A part ce soir là...

Elle se retourna et déposa un dossier sur l'étagère.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lui demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil et en la suivant du regard.

- Ils se sont disputés... Mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps...

- Et qu'est ce que...

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par la jeune femme qui s'était soudainement retournée.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? Elle laissa tomber lourdement une pile de dossiers sur le comptoir. On m'a déjà demandé tout ça...Reprit-elle. Ca doit être écrit quelque part non ?

- En fait... Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit aussitôt. Je voulais juste revérifier auprès de vous les renseignements dont je...

- Vous n'avez pas lu le dossier... Et vous savez pourquoi ?... Vous n'êtes pas flic !

La mâchoire de Dean se serra et il se recula légèrement lorsque la jeune femme s'accouda au comptoir.

- Agent Sweeney ?... Continua la jeune femme. Ca ne doit même pas être votre vrai nom... Pas plus que l'agent Todd d'ailleurs... Tim Burton aurait du mal à se remettre d'un coup comme celui-ci. Ce que vous faites part peut-être d'un bon sentiment mais je serais vous, je ferais attention... C'est une petite ville ici et avec les évènements récents... Elle souffla fort et se redressa. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici vous et votre frère...

Le visage de Dean se raidit aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme. « Comment elle a deviné ?! »

Au même instant, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra dans l'office et passa derrière le comptoir.

- Mr Sweeney, je vous présente mon frère, Duncan. Dit-elle en lui présentant celui-ci d'un geste de la main.

Dean serra la main que l'homme lui tendait en tentant de rechercher une vague ressemblance, apparemment inexistante, avec sa sœur.

L'homme était bien plus grand que Dean, le teint basané et il avait sur la tête ce qu'on appelle vaguement une décoloration. Ses yeux étaient tellement clairs que Dean avait du mal à le regarder en face... Cet homme le mettait vraisemblablement très mal à l'aise. L'homme dut le sentir car il enchaina aussitôt.

- Vous êtes ici pour longtemps ?

- Je... On n'en sait rien encore... Dean déglutit difficilement et continua. J'étais venu poser quelques questions à votre sœur au sujet des meurtres commis dans votre hôtel dernièrement.

L'homme redressa la tête et se retourna vers Kayla qui baissa les yeux.

- Lui et son collègue sont flics... Rajouta la jeune femme.

- Alors j'espère que ma sœur a apporté les réponses à vos questions... Tu peux aller te reposer Kayla... Je prends la suite.

L'homme n'avait pas détachés ses yeux du regard de Dean en formulant ses paroles. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et contrairement à Kayla, avec qui les quelques minutes passées auparavant étaient un véritable délice, la présence de Duncan aurait pu facilement le faire vomir.

Ne voulant pas plus s'éterniser en compagnie de l'homme décoloré, Dean hocha la tête en remerciant la jeune femme de son aide, salua Duncan et ressortit de l'office, en se demandant la raison qui avait fait que Kayla n'avait pas dévoilé sa véritable identité à son frère.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsque la jeune femme, qui était partie derrière lui pour rejoindre le parking, le héla tout en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Vous me devez un pack de bière !

Dean se retourna et sourit aux dents blanches de la jeune femme.

- J'y penserai ! Répondit-il

La jeune femme grimpa dans le véhicule, démarra et lorsqu'elle passa près de Dean, ouvrit sa fenêtre et lui lança un objet qu'il rattrapa aussitôt.

- Chambre n°3. Allez-y maintenant, mon frère fait la paperasse, vous me rendrez la clé plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre lorsqu'elle redémarra et s'en alla. Il trouva Sam assis sur le lit, empêtré dans les dossiers.

- Ca a été rapide... Et t'es toujours en un seul morceau ! Ricana le cadet.

- Elle est pas si méchante... Et surtout loin d'être bête ! Il prit son EMF et se tourna vers son frère. Je ressors j'en ai pour cinq minutes, fais le guet à la porte de la chambre et dis moi si tu vois un homme décoloré qui sort du bureau... Kayla m'as filé la clé de la chambre des victimes, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose de louche...

Sam hocha la tête et lorsque Dean ressortit de la chambre, le cadet se posta à la porte de celle-ci, le téléphone à la main. Il suivit son frère des yeux qui entrait dans une chambre voisine puis, quand il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en secouant la tête d'un air dépité, le cadet rentra à nouveau dans la pièce et attendit son frère. Il s'assit sur le lit lorsque l'ainé revint puis se posta sur la chaise face à lui.

- Rien... Commença Dean. Pas une seule parcelle de résidus d'un quelconque esprit... et toi ?

- Eh bien... Sam feuilleta ses documents. Ils se connaissent depuis la petite enfance, ont été voisins, ont fait les mêmes études, ont travaillé ensemble pendant dix ans avant de mourir... Et ils ont un an de différence... Le cadet s'arrêta là et regarda son frère dont le visage venait de passer d'une expression de gamin à celle d'un homme blasé.

- C'est tout ?

- L'un a été marié l'autre non, l'un a un enfant, l'autre non... L'un est allergique aux fruits de mer, l'autre non... L'un est tatoué...

- Ok... Rien de vraiment intéressant ? L'ainé venait d'arquer ses sourcils et faisait signe à son frère de lui passer les détails.

- Et bien... Si tu veux parler du fait qu'ils pourraient peut-être être frère... J'en sais rien en fait... En tout cas c'était les meilleurs potes du monde... Finit Sam en relevant les yeux vers son frère avec une mine de dépit.

- La mairie ouvre dans un peu plus d'une heure... Reprit Dean. J'ai la dalle... On va manger un bout et on y va...

Le cadet rangea les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur le lit.

- De toute façon je pourrais rien tirer d'autre avec ça... Et toi à part le fait que la chambre ne nous apporte aucun élément ? Demanda le cadet

- Pas grand chose... Répondit l'ainé. A part une dispute entre les deux frères la veille des meurtres.

- C'est tout ? T'es resté tout ce temps pour ça ?

- J'ai fait la connaissance du frère de Kayla... Il m'a foutu les jetons...

Sam se mit à rire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non j't'assure... Il... Il avait une manière bizarre de me regarder... Dean grimaça de dégout.

- T'as p't être eu une touche ! Sam se mit une nouvelle fois à rire.

- Mais qu'est c'que t'as en ce moment ? Demanda Dean d'un air étonné et presque énervé.

- J'rattrape les quatre mois perdus pendant qu't'étais pas là...

- Ca fais plus de trois mois que j'suis revenu Sammy !!

L'ainé baissa la tête. « Déjà trois mois... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier ... Allez pense plus à ça !! » Il regarda ses chaussures et changea la conversation pour éviter les mauvais souvenirs.

- Cette Kayla... Elle a deviné qu'on était frère... Que c'était pas nos vrais noms...

- C'est de ta faute... Sam secoua la tête. Je t'avais dit que le film était trop connu... Par contre... Je vois pas où elle a trouvée la ressemblance entre nous...

- Hmmm... Moi non plus...

Sam se tourna vers son frère et attendit une réplique cinglante de la part de l'ainé mais elle ne vint pas. Cette tête, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, la tête du souvenir... Celle que Dean faisait quand les quatre mois passés « là-bas » revenaient à la charge le frapper de plein fouet... Même pour lui ça avait été une éternité, il croyait alors avoir perdu son frère à jamais... Jusqu'au jour où il avait réapparu à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Sam secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes ces pensées qu'il tentait de fuir à présent et se leva.

- Allez... On va manger... Ordonna-t-il d'un air amusé.

Son frère afficha un magnifique sourire et ils sortirent de la chambre quelques minutes après.

En entrant dans la voiture, le regard de l'ainé se posa sur la porte de l'office, à laquelle était adossé Duncan. Il grimaça et en mettant le contact, se mit à marmonner.

- Ce mec me fout vraiment les boules...

- Il te regarde vraiment... Sam hésité un instant et reprit. Bizarrement...

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et l'Impala démarra quelques secondes après sur les moqueries du cadet.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Mardi 13h30 – Bibliothèque d'Hutchinson – Section des archives._

- Je croyais que ça devait être rapide. Ca fait déjà deux heures qu'on est là !

L'ainé croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. Les recherches ce n'était pas son truc et Sam le savait pertinemment... Dean avait horreur d'ouvrir un bouquin et ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait y trouver source de plaisir.

- Ecoute Dean... Répondit le cadet en regardant son frère. Ca irait certainement plus vite si tu m'aidais à chercher...

- Non... Ca c'est ton job ! Moi je pose les questions !

- Oui... Comme t'as fait à la mairie, et du coup on se retrouve ici à chercher un document qu'ils avaient certainement !

- C'est d'ta faute ! Reprit l'ainé en se redressant.

- D'ma faute ? Rétorqua Sam. C'est pas moi qui ai fait du rentre dedans à la fille du guichet...

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que j'avais mes chances ! L'ainé rabaissa la tête et se mit à marmonner. C'est sûr ça aurait mieux marché si la meuf en question en était vraiment une... Il se redressa et plissa les yeux. Attends... Tu l'savais ?

Sam secoua la tête et replongea son regard sur l'écran face à lui en pouffant.

- Disons qu'après l'épisode Duncan et vu le regard vicieux que la meuf en question te lançait, je pense en effet que tu aurais eu toutes tes chances… Dit-il en ricanant.

- T'as raison ! Faut savoir tout tenter... Rétorqua Dean en levant un sourcil et en tentant de remettre à niveau l'esprit de son frère devenu soudainement si tordu.

- Ca c'est vraiment pas un aspect de ta vie que j'ai envie de connaître Dean ! Sam grimaça et reprit la discussion au sujet des recherches. Bon... La seule chose qu'on ait pour le moment c'est qu'ils ont été adoptés... S'ils étaient frères, on n'a aucun moyen de le savoir... Y'a pas d'actes de naissance... Il vaut mieux attendre les résultats d'analyses ADN qu'a demandé Sandra pour être sûr de ça...

- Les quoi ?... Dean haussa le ton en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu veux dire qu'on vient de passer quatre heures dans des services administratifs alors qu'il nous suffisait d'attendre sagement à l'hôtel que les résultats arrivent ?

- C'est ça... Mais pas sûr que d'attendre les résultats aillent plus vite...

- Plus vite que quoi ? Dean baissa le ton lorsque les gens autour de lui, lui firent signe de chuchoter. On n'a pas avancé d'un pouce...

- Sandra a fait la demande ce matin à six heures... Reprit le cadet. Le labo est dans la ville voisine, il faut donc compter au moins vingt-quatre heures... On le saura que demain matin...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On continue de chercher ?

- Tu veux dire JE continue de chercher. Sam secoua la tête. Non... J'pense pas qu'on avancera plus... C'était deux gosses de l'assistance publique... Pas d'actes de naissances parce que les documents ont cramés en même temps que l'orphelinat d'où ils provenaient...Donc pas le nom des parents...

- On a peut-être pas cherché où il fallait ! Dit le cadet tout en se redressant.

Sam tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers son frère et lorsque Dean remarqua l'air du cadet, il se reprit aussitôt tout en se levant de sa chaise.

- Tu n'as peut-être...

- Bien sûr que si... Marmonna Sam.

- On va manger ?

- T'as pas l'impression de faire que bouffer ? Demanda le cadet en relevant les yeux.

- Les recherches ça creuse !

Sur ces paroles, Dean saisit sa veste en riant, fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant son frère abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ils descendaient les marches de la bibliothèque lorsque Dean tapa dans les côtes du cadet.

- Hé c'est pas Sandra ?

- Ouais...

- Et elle tient le bras d'un mec qui n'est pas Matt ! Reprit l'ainé avec un large sourire vicieux.

- Ouais...

- Oh oooh !

- C'est peut-être pas c'que tu crois ! Dit le cadet en secouant la tête de dépit face à l'attitude de son frère.

- Oh mais je crois rien du tout ! Quelle coc...

- Dean ! Coupa Sam.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant son frère et retourna la tête en affichant un immense sourire lorsque Sandra les interpella.

Pendant que Dean continuait de glousser en faisant des insinuations douteuses, le couple s'avança vers eux.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Leur demanda la jeune femme.

- On n'est pas encore allés chez ex-Mme Tanner... Lui répondit Sam. On pense y faire un tour cet après midi.

- Oh... Pardon... Sandra se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait et le présenta aux deux frangins. Je vous présente Will, mon frère... Jumeau !

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean en affichant une tête de vainqueur pendant que celui-ci serrait la main du jeune homme.

- D'ailleurs nous fêtons nos 25 ans dans une semaine... Reprit-elle. Si vous êtes toujours dans le coin vous êtes cordialement invités à notre petite fête !

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda Will du coin de l'œil. Il était très bel homme et Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait certains points communs physiques avec Dean. Châtain aux yeux verts, il avait aussi à peu près la même taille que son frère. Le cadet lui serra la main en se présentant et ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se quitter et de partir chacun de leur côté.

******

_15h45 – Domicile de Mme Tanner._

Les deux frères étaient arrivés depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure mais n'avaient encore rien appris. Mme Tanner avait passée les quinze dernières minutes le nez dans un mouchoir en essayant de se moucher, respirer et parler en même temps. Sam s'était levé de table et lui avait apporté un verre d'eau au cas où elle sortirait de son apnée mais ça faisait déjà cinq minutes et elle n'y avait pas encore touché. Les regards des deux hommes passaient alternativement de Mme Tanner aux murs de la cuisine sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le courage de prononcer un mot.

Mme Tanner se moucha une dernière fois et enfin, pour le bonheur des frères, consentit à répondre aux questions des Winchester.

- Vous pourriez nous parler des rapports de votre ex-mari avec Mr Warden ? Lui demanda Sam.

- Ils s'entendaient relativement bien... Répondit-elle. Alexander connaissait Ryan depuis des années déjà, ils ont été voisins lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et...

- En fait nous aimerions savoir comment se passait leur relation... Reprit Dean. Est-ce qu'il leur arrivait de se disputer ?

- Oh grand Dieu, non jamais ! Je ne les ai jamais vus se disputer et Ryan ne m'a jamais fait part d'une quelconque querelle, ces deux là se comportaient comme des frères... Si l'un deux avait un problème, vous pouviez être sûr que l'autre lui aurait donné un coup de main... Elle plissa les yeux et continua. Je pourrais même dire... Qu'ils se seraient certainement sacrifiés l'un pour l'autre...

Sam regarda son frère en haussant les sourcils et Dean reprit aussitôt.

- Vous pourriez nous parler de ce que vous avez vu hier soir ?

Les lèvres de Mme Tanner se mirent à trembler à nouveaux et le visage de l'ainé changea radicalement. « Elle va pas nous remettre ça quand même !!... Et si elle le fait !! »

Mme Tanner éclata en sanglot une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, la patience de Dean eut raison de lui. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et les deux frères prirent congés quelques minutes après.

- On n'a rien appris... Dit l'ainé en se passant la main sur la bouche. Ca n'avance pas et franchement cette enquête me tape sur le système... Y'a rien d'extraordinaire, pas de traces de fantôme ou d'une quelconque autre créature... On devrait se tirer d'ici...

- Tu t'laisses vite abattre ! Rétorqua Sam en souriant.

- Sammy !! Y'as pas de mobiles, pas de suspects... La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que les huit premières victimes étaient frères... Pour Tanner et Warden on n'en sait rien... Et... On devrait filer d'ici en vitesse... Dean haussa le ton soudainement. On n'a rien à foutre dans c'bled !! Y'a pas de créatures... On chasse un ou des tueurs... Des humains qui plus est ! Ca n'nous regarde pas !

- Tu parles comme si t'avais la trouille ! S'inquiéta Sam.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et Dean se retourna vers lui.

- Ca sent mauvais... Si c'est un tueur en série j'préfère pas m'en occuper... Et... L'ainé baissa la tête et reprit aussitôt. Kayla m'a mis en garde et du coup... Je pense qu'elle a pas tort...

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam d'un air surpris.

- Bon sang Sammy, ton cerveau d'Einstein est passé où ? C'est le syndrome de l'extincteur qui fait effet ou quoi ?

- Fais pas chier Dean ! Et... Tu vas quand même pas m'faire croire que t'as la trouille pour nous ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca te paraitrait bizarre ?

Dean tourna les talons et repartit. Sam le suivit en fronçant les sourcils et ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

- Et si on allait interroger les familles des victimes précédentes ? Reprit Sam.

- Ce s'rait une perte de temps ! Répondit l'ainé tandis qu'ils montaient en voiture.

- T'y mets pas vraiment du tien sur ce coup là...

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai pas envie ! Dit-il presque en criant, faisant sursauter son frère. En tant que frangins on est aux premières loges ! J'ai pas envie de finir comme eux et j'ai pas envie de savoir que tu pourrais avoir la tête coupée ou la gorge tranchée ! Si un tueur en série s'amuse à ce genre de choses ici et si y'a rien de surnaturel dans cette enquête, j'vois pas pourquoi on devrait rester dans les parages !

Sam hocha la tête. Après tout, Dean avait raison. Y'avait assez de flics sur cette enquête pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'y mettre leur grain de sel et comme le disait si bien son frère, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui pourrait leur faire croire à une créature surnaturelle.

- Tu veux qu'on reparte ? Dit-il d'un air dépité.

- Je préfèrerais... Dean se pinça les lèvres, porta un regard amical sur son frère et démarra la voiture. On passe au labo prévenir Sandra et on rentre à l'hôtel. On prendra la route ce soir, j'suis un peu crevé, j'aimerais m'reposer avant de repartir.

Une seconde fois Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

******

_Mercredi - 1h36 – Route 35 – Emporia / Ottawa. _

L'Impala avalait les kilomètres depuis déjà une bonne heure. Les frères aurait dû prendre la route en début de soirée mais Dean n'avait pas eu alors le courage de réveiller le cadet qui s'était endormi vers 18hoo. Une migraine l'avait attaqué de plein fouet et l'ainé avait préféré le laisser se reposer. Dean pensait qu'il aurait été de bon ton que son frère se fasse ausculté. L'extincteur avait peut être fait plus de dégâts que ce qu'il y paraissait et Sam ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte. L'ainé était allé rendre la clé de la chambre à Kayla qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle attendait toujours son pack de bière. A défaut de bière, l'ainé avait réussi à lui piquer son numéro de téléphone... « Au cas où nous aurions encore besoin de vos services » lui avait-il dit... Ce qui signifiait en esprit Deanesque : « La prochaine fois que je repasse dans le coin t'auras pas droit qu'à un pack de bière ma jolie ! »

Le cadet s'était rendormi depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Sa tête l'avait fait à nouveau souffrir et après avoir avalé deux nouvelles aspirines, il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Dean jeta un œil sur lui et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Soudain, Sam se redressa, réveillé par ce sifflement si familier. Il mit ses mains sur tempes et se retint de ne pas hurler. Son frère se tourna vers lui et appuya subitement sur le frein pour arrêter le véhicule manquant de peu d'envoyer son frère contre le pare-brise.

Ne pouvant retenir sa respiration plus longtemps, Sam laissa échapper un cri qui fit frissonner l'ainé. Son frère avait une vision, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un an. Il se sentait impuissant à le voir ainsi trembler, et grimaçait à la douleur que Sam devait endurer.

Les picotements firent leur apparition et le cadet serra les dents de douleur. Le sifflement dura encore quelques secondes puis il s'atténua en même temps que sa vision apparut.

Puis, il redressa la tête, les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes. Sam savait que ses visions n'arrivaient pas par hasard, et que les prémonitions qu'il avait se réalisaient presque toujours. En ce qui concernait celle qu'il venait d'avoir, il avait déjà un indice... Il connaissait la victime.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Mardi 21h50 – 2368 Severance Street.  
_  
Les persiennes laissaient filtrer le peu de lumière qui provenait du néon extérieur de la pharmacie. Les meubles devenaient tour à tour verts et roses lorsque la pièce n'était pas plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le vent s'infiltrait insidieusement par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant bouger les rideaux maculés de taches sombres. La pendule avait cessé son tic-tac depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, elle s'était arrêtée à 19h45. Au mur, au dessus du vaisselier, il n'y avait plus que l'empreinte de l'arme, le montant supérieur du râtelier était vide.  
Au sol, un corps décapité…

Une trainée de sang traversait le corridor qui menait du salon à la cuisine, aussi plongée dans le noir. Et il y avait ce bruit, comme un robinet que l'on aurait mal fermé et dont les gouttes tomberaient au fond de l'évier.  
Un homme était assis sur un tabouret, la tête posée sur le plan de travail. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait s'il n'y avait pas cette main qui pendait dans le vide, laissant couler un filet de sang sur le sol, grossissant une flaque qui se répandait au fil des minutes.  
Le katana était posé sur la table derrière lui... L'arme était souillée du sang de l'homme du salon.  
Lui, ce qui l'avait tué, c'était un petit couteau de cuisine, toujours enfoncé dans sa veine jugulaire. Son cœur venait tout juste de s'arrêter et il avait encore les yeux ouverts sur le morceau de papier posé près de lui.  
Réflexe nerveux ou dernier sursaut de vie... Ses yeux se fermèrent en laissant échapper une unique larme qui roula sur sa joue pour finir sa course dans la mare de sang au milieu de laquelle son visage baignait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

******

_Mercredi - 1h45 – Route 35 – Ottawa / Emporia.  
_  
- Je comprends pas que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé avant Sammy !

Dean venait d'exploser. Depuis son retour des Enfer, les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le cadet étaient tendus et l'ainé avait remarqué que Sam avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui cacher des choses. Choses qu' il lui aurait dites auparavant.

- J'en ai eu qu'une seule... s'excusa Sam. Je pensais même pas que ça en était vraiment une, c'était trop flou et...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit celle-ci relatait Sandra... T'as autre chose ? Demanda l'ainé.  
- Un homme avec un couteau.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Il me dit quelque chose... Le cadet réfléchit quelques secondes et reprit. Mais je me souviens pas où j'ai pu le voir avant...  
- Ben va falloir faire fonctionner ton cerveau d'Einstein... Comment ça se fait que tu ais une vision de Sandra ? Et puis... Normalement quand ça t'arrive c'est que...  
- Elle est née la même année que moi, le coupa Sam.  
- Comment... Tu t'es renseigné sur elle ?  
- C'est elle qui nous l'a dit hier... Répondit-il. Elle va fêter ses 25 ans cette année... Tout comme son frère.  
- Tu crois que c'est l'une... de vous ?

L'ainé s'était tourné vers son frère mais quand il vit l'air figé qu'adoptait Sam, il replaça son regard sur la route et appuya à nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme à l'habitude et pour changer du silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le véhicule, la musique résonna à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Soudain, le téléphone de Sam sonna et il baissa le volume de l'autoradio pour répondre à l'appel.

- Sam ? C'est Sandra !

Il se tourna vers son frère d'un air étonné et Dean ralentit légèrement.

- Sandra ?... Répondit-il. Vous avez l'air...  
- Je sais que vous êtes sur la route depuis hier soir mais... Il y a du nouveau... Deux nouveaux corps en fait...  
- On... On s'est retirés de l'affaire... Reprit-il en laissant planer le doute sur leur retour à Hutchinson.  
- Je le sais mais... J'aurais aimé que vous voyiez ça...  
- Quoi donc ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cette fois-ci on a deux... Chose inhabituelles... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus au téléphone mais je pense que ça vous intéresserait de savoir que l'une des victimes s'est peut être infligée elle-même sa propre mort.  
- Il s'est suicidé ?  
- On n'en est pas encore sûr mais il y a 80% de chance que ce soit le cas...

Sam regarda son frère, plaqua une main sur le téléphone et lui expliqua la situation.

- Un suicide ? Ça serait une bonne excuse pour enquêter sur ta vision...

Le cadet hocha la tête puis reprit le téléphone.

- On sera là dans un peu plus de deux heures. Reprit-il.  
- Je suis à l'appartement d'une des victimes... Je vous y attends, 2368, Severance Street.  
- C'est noté... A tout à l'heure Sandra.

Il referma le clapet du téléphone, griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier qui trainait sur le tableau de bord et regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. Dean avait les lèvres scellées et les deux mains tenaient fermement le volant. « Soit l'affaire le tracasse vraiment, soit la Sandra lui a réellement tapé dans l'œil ! » Il se retourna vers le cadet qui affichait un pseudo-sourire. « Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil !! ».  
Il reposa ses yeux sur la route en pensant que ce n'était pas plus mal que pour une fois son frère s'intéresse à une fille. Ce genre de choses était plutôt rare chez le cadet et même si Dean avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de dévergonder son frère il se l'était avoué depuis longtemps, de ce côté là Sam était tout son opposé...

******

_4h05 – 2368, Severance Street.  
_  
L'appartement grouillait de policiers. Les frères présentèrent leurs cartes aux deux flics près de la porte d'entrée qui les laissèrent passer aussitôt.  
Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine où les attendait Sandra. Lorsque la jeune femme les aperçut, elle avança vers eux l'air presque gênée d'avoir dû rappeler les deux jeunes hommes sur l'enquête.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de...  
- C'est pas grave... Répondit l'ainé. Faites nous plutôt le topo de ce qui s'est passé ici.

Il fit un large sourire et Sandra se décontracta pour reprendre l'air angélique qu'elle arborait à l'habitude.

- Tom et Andy Carlson, frères, vous êtes ici dans l'appartement d'Andy.  
- C'est lui ? Demanda Sam en pointant du doigt l'homme assis sur le tabouret.  
- Non, lui c'est Tom. Reprit-elle. Nous vous avons attendus, nous n'avons touché à rien pour que vous puissiez voir les scènes de meurtres auxquelles nous avons droit depuis une semaine et demie... La voisine les a entendus se disputer, elle a appelé la police parce qu'elle entendait des bruits étranges et avait peur que ça ne dégénère...  
- Apparemment elle s'était pas trompée... ironisa l'ainé.  
- Le temps que la police arrive, les deux hommes étaient morts... En fait... Je dirais qu'Andy est mort avant son frère... Bien avant son frère...  
- Vous avez dit le temps que la police arrive... Reprit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Le souci c'est que les flics du coin ne se déplacent pas en grande pompes pour des disputes... Reprit-elle. Ils ont mis près d'une heure à arriver...

Elle avança vers la table de la cuisine et alors que les deux frères se regardaient étonnés elle reprit.

-Ça c'est le katana qui a certainement servi à trancher la tête d'Andy. Pour l'instant, on a juste pris les empreintes, rien n'a été déplacé...

Les deux frères avaient les yeux rivés sur le cadavre. Sandra s'en approcha et pointa du doigt le morceau de papier.

- C'est la première fois qu'on trouve ce genre de chose...

Dean avança jusqu'à hauteur de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture.

- « Fallait pas changer ! » ?... C'est bien c'qui est écrit ?

Sam retint son souffle et laissa son frère continuer la discussion.

- Oui... On n'a pas encore compris... On ne sait pas si c'est lui qui a écrit, on ne sait pas si c'est le tueur...  
- Vous disiez qu'il s'était peut-être suicidé ? Demanda l'ainé.  
- Regardez... dit-elle en montrant la main droite de la victime qui se trouvait à hauteur du cou. Ça pourrait être flagrant... La main est comme posée juste à côté du couteau... Il a pu se l'enfoncer tout seul... Je saurai à l'autopsie si la force avec laquelle a été enfoncé le couteau pourrait correspondre à la force de Mr Carlson... Mais à première vue, je dirais que c'est le cas...  
- Est-ce qu'il est possible que ce soit la même chose pour les victimes précédentes ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir... Des corps ont été inhumés depuis, et il ne nous reste que les corps de Mr Warden et de Mr Tanner... Les trois dernières victimes ont été incinérées... En ce qui concerne Mr Tanner, il a été découvert à terre, le couteau était à plus d'un mètre et... Il avait été enfoncé avec hésitation...  
- Mais il aurait pu se suicider ? Demanda Sam.  
- Il aurait pu... Effectivement... Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le cadet. Mais... Se suicider en se tranchant la gorge est plutôt rare, alors que plusieurs personnes utilisent le même procédé...  
- Des suicides en séries ? Reprit Dean.  
- Ça expliquerait peut-être le fait que la force avec laquelle ont été enfoncés les couteaux sur les précédentes victimes ait été différente à chaque fois, fit remarquer Sandra.

L'ainé se tourna vers son frère qui souriait légèrement. Dean pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Sam. « Ok... J'avoue, ça c'est bizarre !! » Lorsqu'il remarqua la tête du cadet, Dean fronça un sourcil. Sam lui fit signe de continuer à poser des questions et qu'il lui parlerait après.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il ait tué son frère ? Reprit l'ainé  
- On ne peut encore rien dire pour le moment...  
- On pourrait voir le deuxième corps ? Demanda Sam l'air intéressé.  
- Bien sûr !

Sandra passa derrière le cadet et se dirigea vers le salon en demandant aux policiers présents de leur laisser la place. Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du corps.  
Dean et Sam entrèrent à leur tour et la première chose qu'ils firent, fut de tourner sur eux-mêmes à la recherche de la partie manquante.

- Là... On a un problème... Fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
- Il manque la tête… Sam grimaça en regardant le corps allongé dans la mare de sang.  
- Nous pensons que la personne qui a tué Andy a jeté la tête par la fenêtre... Ça aussi c'est la première fois...

Dean se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Généralement la tête reste sur les lieux des meurtres, reprit-elle. Mais là... Malheureusement nous n'en avons trouvé aucune trace...  
- Comment ça ? Demanda le cadet.  
- Elle a disparue...  
- Ça se corse un peu... Marmonna l'ainé. Et ça l'était déjà bien avant ça...  
- Je pense que la théorie la plus probable serait que Tom ait tranché la tête d'Andy, l'a jeté par la fenêtre, et s'est donné la mort ensuite...  
- Mais la tête a disparue… Fit remarquer Dean en plissant le menton et en hochant la tête.  
- Un chien errant aurait pu la trouver... Reprit la jeune femme. Il a beaucoup plu au moment du meurtre, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de sang sur le trottoir...

Sam grimaçait en imaginant la scène.

- J'ai cependant une seconde théorie...

Dean se retourna vers la jeune femme d'un air intéressé.

- La voisine est une vieille dame de 80 ans et à moitié sourde, elle a été incapable de dire si les voix qu'elle a entendues appartenaient bien aux deux frères ou même s'ils étaient plus de deux...  
- Une troisième personne ? Demanda Sam d'un air intéressé.  
- Le meurtrier pourquoi pas... Répondit-elle. Il se serait introduit ici, aurait tué l'un des frères avant de s'en prendre à l'autre... Aurait jeté la tête par la fenêtre avant de la récupérer en repartant de l'immeuble.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en même temps.

- Ça pourrait être possible... s'enquit Dean en se tournant tour à tour vers Sam puis la jeune femme. Mais la dispute ?  
- Peut-être quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux...  
- Mais apparemment, y'a aucune trace d'une troisième personne. Répondit l'ainé.  
- Il aurait nettoyé...

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes et reprit aussitôt.

- L'un des frères se serait rebellé en voyant l'autre se faire tuer...  
- Il aurait été ici avant qu'ils ne rentrent, s'en serait prit à un par surprise, l'autre voyant la scène aurait tenté de rester en vie, d'où les cris...  
- Vous avez réponse à tout ! Conclut Dean en esquissant un sourire.

Un des policiers demanda à la jeune femme s'ils pouvaient s'occuper des corps et Sandra repartit dans la cuisine pour donner des directives. Elle laissa les frères seuls, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Je pense qu'on a bien fait de revenir, fit remarquer Dean.  
- Je pense aussi…  
- Ouais... T'as une touche ! T'as vu comme elle t'regarde ?

L'ainé se mit à rire pendant que Sam secouait la tête en marmonnant.

- Écoute... Sam redressa la tête et attira Dean à lui pour lui parler à voix basse. Je crois savoir qui était l'homme de mes visions... Je l'ai vu en photo dans un article, j'avais des doutes mais ça ne peut être que lui... C'est le mec dont j'ai trouvé l'article hier... Anthony Rupert.  
- Qui ça ? Dean venait de grimacer en levant un sourcil.  
- Anthony Rupert... C'était un tueur en série dans les années 30 à Dallas qui décapitait ses victimes. Il disait qu'il y avait le mal en certaines personnes et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait fin à leurs jours... Le mal s'en allait en même temps... J'pensais pas qu'c'était lui pour trois raisons... la première : il s'attaquait aussi bien à des femmes qu'à des hommes, la seconde : ce mec ne tranchait pas la gorge de ses victimes... Il en a fait plus d'une centaine en l'espace de trois ans, les meurtres se sont arrêtés le jour où il est passé sur la chaise électrique et la troisième tu la connais... L'EMF.  
- Mec... Je sais pas ce qui craint le plus : Le fait qu'on ait peut être vraiment à faire à un fantôme ou que mon frère soit spécialisé dans l'encyclopédie du glauque !  
- Dean…  
- Ok... Ils sont pas censés cramer les corps en entier quand les mecs passent sur la chaise électrique ? Et puis ces meurtres ont eut lieux loin d'ici... Pourquoi il serait revenu dans cette ville ? T'es vraiment sûr que ça pourrait être lui ? Et comment t'expliques pour l'EMF ?  
- En fait, la seule raison qui me dit que ça pourrait être lui c'est ce mot... C'est le même mot qu'il laissait sur les lieux de ses meurtres. C'était inscrit dans les rapports de police mais ça n'en a été fait état nulle part dans les journaux ou autres... Pour l'EMF... T'as peut-être pas bien regardé... Ou alors il ne fonctionnait pas bien...

Dean hocha la tête tout en regardant l'agitation qu'il y avait dans la cuisine et reposa ses yeux sur son frère l'instant d'après. Sam avait peut-être raison et ça valait le coup de chercher un peu plus après ce soi-disant fantôme. Il reporta son regard sur le cadet qui avait vissé ses yeux sur Sandra.

- S'il s'en prend qu'à des frères pourquoi c'est Sandra que j'ai vu dans ma vision, demanda t-il.  
- J'en sais rien mais... Mais trouvons-le avant qu'on regrette de pas l'avoir fait avant...


	8. Chapitre 7

_Mercredi - 5h15 – Motel « The Last Chance »_

Les deux frères étaient revenus à l'hôtel où ils avaient déjà passé deux jours. Non pas que les chambres étaient confortables mais Dean avait insisté, prétextant qu'il devait son fameux pack de bière à Kayla et que ça ne se faisait pas de ne pas tenir ses promesses.

Ils avaient quittés l'appartement d'Andy après que Sandra ait reçu un coup de fil du labo lui apprenant que les résultats des tests ADN étaient positifs : Mr Warden et Mr Tanner étaient frères. Cette affirmation avait soulevée une nouvelle question : Comment le tueur l'avait su, puisque apparemment ni Mr Warden, ni Mr Tanner ne le savaient eux-mêmes…

A cet instant, Sam était plongé dans ses recherches sur son ordinateur portable.

Pour Sandra, il n'avait jusque là, rien trouvé d'exceptionnel. Apparemment ses parents étaient toujours en vie, donc rien qui pourrait corroborer le fait qu'elle soit l'une des enfants dont le YED avait prévu un avenir funeste. La seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Sam était l'année de sa naissance. Il en avait aussi profité pour en connaitre un peu plus sur elle et avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait un autre frère, Marc-Antoine Théodore. Ce prénom avait quelque peu surpris Sam qui avait compris par la suite que les parents de Sandra et de ses frères étaient français et que ce frère, l'ainé, portait le prénom de ses deux grand-pères et celui de son père...

Par la suite, et parce qu'il ne trouvait rien qui l'obligeait à continuer, Sam avait laissé tomber ses recherches sur la jeune femme pour se consacrer uniquement sur l'enquête en cours. De nombreuses théories avaient fait leur apparition et paraissaient toutes aussi probables les unes que les autres.

Théorie numéro une, le fantôme d'Anthony Rupert était bel et bien en ville et tuait coup sur coup les frangins les uns après les autres, et avait donc changé sa façon de faire... L'EMF de Dean était peut-être bien tombé en panne, ce qui n'étonnait en rien le cadet qui lui avait toujours dit que son walkman chercheur de fantômes était loin d'être à la pointe de la technologie...

Théorie numéro deux, Rupert ne s'attaquait, comme dans le passé, qu'à ceux auxquels il tranchait la tête. Dans cette optique, l'autre frère pouvait très bien, après avoir vu la scène, et d'après certains dires de Sandra, se suicider en s'enfonçant la lame dans la gorge, ce qui expliquerait l'hésitation sur plusieurs corps... Ce que les frères ne s'expliquaient pas en revanche, c'est qu'ils se suicidaient tous de la même façon...

Théorie numéro trois, il n'y avait pas de fantôme et les frangins s'entretuaient pour une raison ou pour une autre... Ca pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses mais ça n'expliquait pas pour autant le mot laissé par Tom dans la cuisine...

En tant que frères et très unis comme toutes les précédentes victimes, cette théorie avait fait de Dean une marmite ambulante... Sam avait eu droit, à plusieurs reprises à : « Je te préviens, je n'veux pas que tu fasses de ma belle gueule d'amour un nouvel os pour chien... ».

Théorie numéro quatre, toujours aussi probable, les frères avaient à faire effectivement à un tueur en série qui reproduisait à l'identique les meurtres d'Anthony Rupert... Cependant, étant donné que le mot laissé sur place était une preuve dont aucun journal n'avait fait état, Sam pensait que c'était probable mais peu possible...

Sur cette pseudo théorie Dean avait carrément explosé. S'en était suivi une dispute endiablée entre un Sam qui voulait à tout prix avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et un Dean qui ne supportait pas que le cadet accepte de mettre ses fesses en péril face à un humain qui pourrait bien les lui botter en moins de deux ! Le ton avait baissé lorsque Sam avait fait remarquer à son frère qu'il en allait de la vie de Sandra...

Depuis une demi-heure, les deux frères étaient assis sur le lit. Sam cherchait toujours des indices qui pourraient lui faire croire que cette histoire de fantôme serait un bon point, Dean quant à lui pensait à une part de pizza bien craquante parsemée de morceaux de cheddar fondu et quelques olives noires à l'occasion.

Le pauvre n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche : un, de peur que le filet de bave qu'il retenait depuis près de cinq minutes ne se mette réellement à couler et deux, il ne voulait pas que son frère le traite une seconde fois d'estomac sur pattes... Son ego en avait pris un coup quand le cadet lui avait fait remarquer les légers bourrelets de graisse qui commençaient à apparaître de chaque côté de son magnifique ventre... « Ca contraste avec tes tablettes... » Lui avait dit son frère... Ca choquait peut-être mais ça n'enlevait pas l'envie d'une part de pizza au fromage fondue...

- J'en peux plus j'ai la dalle !

Le jeune homme se redressa et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son frère qui se contenta de faire un geste de la main en souriant pendant que l'ainé enfilait sa veste et sortait de la chambre.

Il approcha de l'accueil en tâtant l'un de ses flancs et grimaça alors qu'il arrivait au bureau.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'office, il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le frère de Kayla.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Hum...

Le regard intensif de l'homme déstabilisa Dean. Ce dernier jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de Duncan et aperçut Kayla qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Lorsque Duncan retourna la tête vers sa sœur, le visage de celle-ci se transforma radicalement. Elle était passée d'un magnifique sourire à un visage terne, sans vie, sans émotion.

- Je rentre Kayla... Reprit Duncan toujours en regardant Dean. Vois avec lui ce qu'il cherche... Et... Il hésita quelques secondes en regardant la jeune femme et reprit. Non rien...

Le regard de l'homme se reposa sur Dean et celui-ci en frissonna presque « Ca va je vais pas t'la bouffer ta frangine !! ». L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Le chasseur se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas entendu ses pensées. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le faux-décoloré jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'échappe, laissant un Dean au comble de la répugnance « Tu fous vraiment les jetons mec ! ».

Quelques secondes après, Duncan démarrait son break et s'en allait en faisant un signe de la main à sa sœur qui s'était approchée de l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Parce que je vous dois un pack de bière ! Répondit-il en regardant la voiture qui s'éloignait.

- Vous devriez faire gaffe à vos p'tites fesses... Reprit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du chasseur. Mon frère vous a dans l'collimateur !

« Mes p'tites fesses ? ». Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, il en avait presque oublié le but de sa visite à l'office.

- Qu'est c'que vous faites là ? Redemanda-t-elle non satisfaites de la première réponse de Dean.

- Je suis venu voir si vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter... Dit-il en souriant.

- Nan !... Qu'est c'que vous faites à Hutchinson ?

- Plutôt impersonnelle comme question...

- J'me demandais juste ce que les meurtres de nos clients avaient de si exceptionnel pour que deux gars comme vous s'en mêlent !

- Deux gars comme nous ? Reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas flics... Et au vu de vos fringues, je dirais plutôt que vous courrez les routes à la chasse d'évènements qui pourraient sortir de l'ordinaire... Je mettrais ma main à couper que chez vous c'est de famille et que vous allez même jusqu'à dormir avec une arme sous votre oreiller !

« Merde, c'est quoi cette meuf ?! »

- Vous devriez éviter de penser si fort... Vos pensées vous trahissent... Monsieur Sweeney...

- Appeler moi Dean... Ca suffira... Si vous saviez que nous n'étions pas flics... Pourquoi m'avoir donné la clé de la chambre ?

- Parce que bizarrement j'ai confiance en vous, lui répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et parce que je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la pièce voisine et sa voix se fit entendre.

- Une part de pizza ça vous irait ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, bénissant silencieusement la jeune femme au frigo bien garni.

Elle refit son apparition et se dirigea vers le micro ondes posé près de la télé.

- Pas de réponse, je présume que c'est oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Pendant que la pizza réchauffait, alléchant le jeune homme au point que l'eau lui en venait à la bouche, Kayla repassa derrière le comptoir et regarda le registre des clients. Dean jeta un œil sur le micro ondes puis se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Vos rapports ont l'air tendus entre Duncan et vous...

- Etre tout le temps l'un sur l'autre n'aide pas vraiment. Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux.

- Ouais... J'connais ça...

- Hmmm, je ressens une certaine pointe d'amertume dans votre phrase... Des regrets ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Dean et le jeune homme en perdit le fil de ses pensées. « Oh oui ! Je regrette d'avoir bousillé ta Porsche parce que sans ça, ça f'rait longtemps qu'on s'rait passé au stade supérieur !! »

La jeune femme lui sourit, se pinça les lèvres et à la sonnerie du micro ondes, s'y redirigea.

- Vous devriez manger tant que c'est chaud !

Elle lui tendit l'assiette et lorsque Dean la saisit, sa main frôla celle de la jeune femme. Il se sentit alors traverser d'une étrange sensation. Comme si un courant d'air froid s'était insinué sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de tout son être. Pendant ces millièmes de secondes où les mains s'étaient touchées, il en avait retenu son souffle mais n'avait pas osé relever les yeux sur le visage au teint blafard.

La jeune femme eut soudain l'air gêné et retourna aussitôt derrière le comptoir. Dean baissa la tête en repartant et souffla juste un simple « Merci » avant de repasser la porte et de repartir vers la chambre.

Il allait baisser la poignée lorsque Sam apparut à l'embrasure avec sa mine de « J'ai une bonne nouvelle».

- Je sais où il est enterré !

******

_5h55 – Cimetière d'Hutchinson._

Sur ce coup là, Dean avait été épaté. L'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient était peut-être résolue et il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour qu'elle le soit !

Anthony Rupert avait vécu à Dallas toute sa vie et pourtant, c'était dans le cimetière de cette ville qu'il avait été enterré. L'ainé n'avait pas compris tout de suite mais l'encyclopédie ambulante avait pris le temps de lui expliquer.

Anthony Rupert n'était pas le véritable nom du tueur. Le mec s'appelait en fait Glenn Morris. C'est pourquoi Sam n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec la ville de Hutchinson et n'avait, entre autre, pas trouvé de tombe ou de mémorial au nom de l'homme. Aux yeux de la loi, c'était Rupert qui était passé sur la chaise électrique mais c'était Morris qui avait été enterré... D'après le cadet, c'était certainement dû à une erreur d'administration de l'époque.

Morris avait donc demandé à être enterré dans la ville d'enfance de son grand-père. Celui-là même qui, plusieurs années avant que son petit fils ne vienne au monde, avait aidé à bâtir Hutchinson. Tous les membres de la famille Morris étaient enterrés dans ce cimetière. Chose normale que la dernière volonté de Glenn ait été acceptée.

Ce point là était donc réglé... La présence du fantôme à Hutchinson était expliquée, rendant donc plus plausible les théories numéro une et deux, au grand bonheur de Dean dont la tête ne finirait peut-être pas en os pour chien.

Une fois le corps transformé en rôtisserie, ils pourraient prendre enfin des vacances méritées... Dean ne voulait pas quitter la ville sans avoir payé son pack de bière à Kayla, et pas avant non plus d'avoir vu son frère se dévergonder un minimum en se tapant une délicieuse soirée en compagnie de Sandra, que les recherches de Sam avait sauvé d'une mort certaine d'après sa vision. N'en déplaise à Matt dont Dean tenterait de s'occuper pour que son frère puisse profiter de la jeune femme.

Sam ne s'expliquait pas encore la dite vision, mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Savoir que la vie de Sandra allait être plus longue que prévue, suffisait largement. Il tenterait peut-être de chercher par la suite ce qu'il en était réellement. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste se dire qu'ils avaient certainement sauvé de nouvelles vies…

Les frères ne creusaient que depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais jamais un trou n'avait été aussi vite fait. La possibilité que quelqu'un ne les trouve à cette heure en train de profaner une tombe accélérait considérablement leurs gestes.

Le cadet ouvrit le cercueil qu'ils venaient de découvrir, sala le squelette puis sortit du trou, aidé de son frère qui débouchait un petit flacon d'essence avec ses dents.

Il en aspergea les restes d'os de Rupert et Sam lança une allumette dans la tombe. Celle-ci s'éteignit avant d'arriver à destination, ce qui fit grimacer le cadet et secouer la tête du plus grand.

Dean re-craqua une allumette, se baissa, la jeta et le corps prit feu en une gerbe de flamme.

L'ainé pencha la tête en regardant le squelette se consumer et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu vois... s'enquit Sam. Tout compte fait, tu n'finiras pas aussi mal que ce que tu avais prédit !

- Mmm…

- C'est pas à ça que tu pensais ? Le cadet s'était retourné vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te rappelles de notre dernier barbecue ?

Le visage de Sam se figea. Il regarda le corps et fit une mine de dégout. L'instant d'après il se dirigeait vers l'impala en secouant la tête, l'une des pelles sur l'épaule tandis que son frère continuait de ricaner bêtement derrière lui.

En entrant dans la voiture, Sam grimaça. Sa migraine était revenue et devenait à chaque fois plus tenace. Et plus elle l'attaquait et plus il ressentait une sensation étrange. Il fut soudain pris de frisson et se mit à suffoquer. L'ainé entra à son tour dans l'Impala et lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis de Sam il s'en inquiéta.

- Qu'est ce t'as ?

- Je sais pas… Je… Je me sens pas très bien répondit le cadet les yeux relativement hagard.

- C'est peut être le manque de sommeil… On n'a pas été béni de ce côté-là dernièrement…

- Peut être oui…

Dean démarra la voiture et le cadet posa sa tête contre la vitre. Cette migraine n'était pas là par hasard, et même si ce n'était pas la même qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait ses visions, la même sensation d'angoisse venait de s'emparer de lui.


End file.
